The invention relates to an elbow fitting part for upper arm stumps, an elbow ball being connected by a hinged axle to the lower arm, configured as a hollow synthetic part, and being detainable by a latch-locking device in various bending positions, while the proximal connection to the upper arm shaft is created by means of a cast-in ring and an upper arm rotating Joint is provided for the adjustable rotation of the lower arm.
Known elbow fitting parts exhibit an upper arm rotating joint in the form of a sickle joint configured as a plane bearing and are therefore only suitable for limited upper arm stump lengths. In order to cater to long stumps, elbow fitting parts without a sickle Joint are used. Where these previously known elbow fitting parts exhibit a latch-locking device, this engages into a catch disposed on the outer periphery of the elbow ball.